lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
The Agents
Overview The Agents were one of the core three clans that were part of the original triple entente of the first iteration of the LittleBigPlanet Union in the Kardían Era. It is notable for its feuds with the H4H Bounty Hunters and its involvement in the prelude to the RSR/LBPU War. History The Agents were founded by M88youngling in mid to late 2008 or 2009 shortly prior to the foundation of the Union. The clan first dedicated itself to finding a peaceful solution to the ongoing H4H conflict. M88younging stepped into a debate between the Anti-H4Her Scorpitom335 and the H4Her Vastet who were arguing over their opposing ideals. M88youngling's involvement led Scorpitom335 to become highly interested in the future of the Agents and he followed their development. The Agents soon thereafter attacked the H4H Bounty Hunters with a sticker raid to try and convince them to cease hostilities towards H4H. Godman2k7 and the Bounty Hunter leader Leejk30 stepped in to respond, convincing M88youngling that their Anti-H4H methods weren't as bad as people some made it out to be. The newfound partnership between the two groups led to the establishment of the LittleBigPlanet Union. DELBOY102's Rebellion Soon after the formation of the Union, a member of the H4H Bounty Hunters, DELBOY102, decided to form a rebellion against the alliance for unknown reasons. A member of the Agents, Kazmord, recommended that M88youngling pretend to join DELBOY's cause. However, after discovering that DELBOY had no backing to his cause, M88youngling rigged the Agents headquarters with a security system to ambush DELBOY with in a meeting. The betrayal led DELBOY to surrender to the Union and he later became the second in command for the Agents. Later Union Involvement The Agents soon became larger and drew in more members, becoming a core and active part of the Union. M88youngling's 'Agents Mission' level serials depicted current Union events and became popular throughout the alliance. The Agents however, maintained a tense relationship with the H4H Bounty Hunters, with the leaders often getting into various spats. Some of these spats were considered to be civil wars. Many of the details of these spats has been long forgotten, but the two most prominent arguments were the First Union Civil War and the schism, however the Agents were far less involved in the schism due to M88youngling's interest in building up the Commando Recon Operations. Espionage in RSR Due to reports that the Red Skull Republic was bullying and harassing others, it was decided that M88youngling would infiltrate the clan. He faked the disbandment of the Agents in order to sneak into RSR without a side account. The operation mostly a failure, as the RSR administration was aware almost all along, especially after a message back to the Union was sent to the leader of the RSR instead, essentially crippling the entire mission. However, information was discovered that pointed to the RSR attacking the Elite Force, a clan that claimed they had been attacked without provocation. This information, which was actually incorrect, led directly to the RSR/Union War. A member of the Elite Force, Castleraider5, had drawn them into the conflict, claiming to be the leader. Conflict with the Special Air Service The Agents had a lengthy conflict with the Special Air Service, a clan led by Betoboy8. Most of the details of this are unknown. The Blood Promise Brotherhood One of the largest projects conducted by the Agents as a whole was an investigation into the mysterious Blood Promise Brotherhood. Information on the clan had been leaked in a Red Skull Republic base that had accidentally been made copyable. Now having access to the new headquarters, the Agents in their investigation found a news board which suggested possibility that a covert group operating from the shadows known as the Blood Promise Brotherhood sought to destroy all clans via covert sabotage with spies. Though most would have simply dismissed this as a simple conspiracy theory, M88youngling became obsessed for months with finding the organization, its members and putting an end to them. With months of no results, finally after an interview with Waterbuffalo7, it was finally discovered that the Blood Promise Brotherhood had fallen some time ago, and was of no threat. After the Schism M88youngling attempted to revive the Agents after the 2011 schism after its members were mostly lost or moved to CRO, but efforts were futile. The attempted secrecy of the organization was bad for recruitment. All efforts were abandoned after 2011. Demographics Population According to an Agents personal assignments level with a members list, the Agents had 32 members. A full list of verified members can be found here. Language The Agents spoke English, however other languages might have been spoken by a few of its members outside of clan affairs. Government The Agents were controlled chiefly by the leader. Below the leader in control was the second in command. Scorpitom335 introduced a three-part keycard system. Most members got a basic keycard, then one more level after this, and then the 'Inner Circle,' which was the highest. The Inner Circle was supposed to include the Agents leaders. The Agents also attempted to set up a secret sub-organization called Aquatic Sector, which would be composed of top Agents and Union officials for secret projects and archival filing. Foreign Relations and Military The Agents generally opted for peaceful measures with other clans, but often has found itself bickering with its own ally the H4H Bounty Hunters. The Agents were a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union. The Agents had an armed division called the Shadow Troopers, which were intended to use armored power-suits and advanced weaponry in combat with an emphasis on stealth. However, the project never gained any members and most efforts to create a successful power-suit failed. Culture and Style Often creating short "Agents Missions" levels where the player would take part in current events and conflicts in the Union, the Agents were part of a cultural core to the Union as well. Their headquarters often hosted many jokes and fads, spreading them throughout the rest of the Union. One of these fads was the "Danke" soda developed by TragicTakedown, otherwise known as Agent Zira. The drink and its vending machine became incredibly popular in the Union and its popularity continues today in the refounded Union. Agents members would also take on their own code-name for use in missions. The Agents had a primitive, technology-based style. Infrastructure The Agents had many levels, such as their primary headquarters. They had many different keycards for their levels. The primary keycard was rotated every time a member was kicked out or left the clan. Aside from their primary headquarters, the Agents had a research and development center called Sack Mesa, a members list level with members' personal assignments, a workstation level for specific task groups, a flying fortress base, and several others. References Category:Clans Category:LBPU Clans Category:2009